The present invention relates to a medium, an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a driver installer to install a program for operating an image processing apparatus, and an image processing apparatus configured to perform an image processing of input data and output image data according to a printer driver in which a necessary file is installed through the driver installer. Further, the present invention relates to an image forming system including a printing device and an image forming portion configured to form an image on a printing medium according to the image data output from the image processing apparatus, and an image forming apparatus. A non-transitory computer readable medium includes a hard drive, a compact disc, a flash memory, a volatile memory, and the like, but does not include a transitory signal per se.
In a conventional image processing system, it is possible to update printing setting contents of a printer driver to desirable ones and automatically install the desirable ones when a user installs the printer driver in an image processing apparatus. In the conventional image processing system, when the printer driver is installed, it is possible to update the printing setting contents of the printer driver. However, it is difficult to add a new function that the printer driver does not possess.
To this end, Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional image processing system. In the conventional image processing system disclosed in Patent Reference, a plug-in is embedded in a printer driver package in advance, so that the plug-in is introduced to add a printer driver function to become a core.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-217097
In the conventional image processing system disclosed in Patent Reference, in order to embed the plug-in in the printer driver package in advance, it is necessary to reconstruct the printer driver package every time when the plug-in is updated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medium, an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.